Cortejando
by ConejitaYaoi
Summary: Jedediah escucha una conversación y ahora sabe que algunos hombres pretenden a Octavio, claro, Jed no va a permitirlo.


Notas de la historia:

mi primer fic de una noche en el museo, solo he visto la primer película, adquirí la segunda pero por falta de tiempo libre no puedo verla T_T en fin, Una Noche En El Museo no me pertenece, si no a sus dueños.

Notas del capítulo:

bueno, esto es un proyecto, si a la gente le gusta talvez haga más

P.D: ya he subido este fic en otra página, pero quise ponerla aquí también. espero les guste.

* * *

Era una noche tranquila, como todas los noches que había presenciado… o bueno, tan tranquila como pudiera esperar en un museo donde se supone que sus adquisiciones deberían estar muertos. Pero como no era así, todos estaban vivos y disfrutaban cada noche de su vida nocturna hasta el siguiente amanecer donde tenían que volver a ser solo estatuas, meros objetos inmóviles y sin vida alguna. Pues bien… era una noche no tan tranquila como todas las noches no tan tranquilas que había en ese museo.

Jedediah decidió pasear un rato por ahí pero justo cuando pasó por un rincón, escuchó a unos hombres discutir sobre algo. Curioso como era en circunstancias parecidas, decidió echar oído a los sujetos.

_ Te lo digo enserio. El general Octavio es tan atractivo que me sorprende que aún no tenga pareja.

_ Eso se debe a que no ha querido ninguna, pero supongo que también a que no dispone de tiempo para una.

_ O simplemente no está interesado en una pareja.

_ Pero… conozco de varios sujetos que están interesados en cortejar al general.

_ Dudo que alguno de ellos se atreva.

_ Yo me atrevería, me cuento como uno de sus pretendientes.

_ ¿A sí? Pues te aseguro que primero logro que me acepte primero a mi. Además dudo que acepte ser cortejado por cualquiera, seguro que es muy selecto con su pareja.

_ ¿Seguro? Si es amigo de un bárbaro seguro que cualquiera lo puede conquistar.

_ No lograrías si quiera de que te permita ni siquiera besar su mano.

_ Ya lo veremos.

Ambos hombres dejaron de discutir y cuando estuvo seguro que ya no había nadie, Jed comenzó a analizar lo que había escuchado. Primero fue sorpresa, luego duda, entonces pasó a la ira. ¡Esos hombres! Se habían atrevido a insinuar que Octavio era una presa que podían conquistar como a una cualquiera. Se habían atrevido a pensar en Octavio como algo que era meramente un trofeo que ganar. La indignación invadió al vaquero y decidió hacer hasta lo imposible que ninguno de esos hombres se acercaran a Octavio. No estaba seguro si su amigo sabría las intenciones que tendrían con el o si era demasiado ingenuo como para notarlo. Pero tenía que pensar, el hombre era listo, no era tan despistado como para no notar a lobos hambrientos… pensándolo mejor, era más seguro echar un vistazo por si acaso.

Entró de incógnito a la miniatura de roma. Escondido como pudo, logró divisar a un grupo de soldados romanos que miraban a su general de una manera no muy santa que digamos. Se lo comían con la mirada. Y es que era imposible apartar los ojos de tan esbelta figura. A pesar de todo, debía dar crédito a la verdad, Octavio podía ser todo lo guerrero, general romano que quisiera y aún así parecer frágil en ciertos momentos. Como ahora, que se había quitado el casco para poder descansar un poco. La luz artificial le hacían resplandecer como si proyectara luz propia. Jed se tuvo que controlar por que para su vergüenza ya se le estaba cayendo la baba. Notó entonces como uno de esos coyotes se acercaba a Octavio, con una sonrisa en su rostro, aquel soldado intercambió algunas palabras con su general. Vio como Octavio se había sonrojado por alguna palabra dicha por esa culebra. Eso le molestó mucho. Decidió intervenir antes que otra de esas serpientes de desierto se acercaran a su amigo.

_ ¡Hey! Octy, ¿Cómo estas he?

Octavio miró a su rubio amigo y le sonrío, de una manera tan calida que sentía que el mundo a su alrededor se derretía por esa dulce sonrisa. Lucho para no sonrojarse, cosa que logró con bastante éxito.

_ Jedediah, amigo, que gusto encontrarte aquí y que sorpresa. ¿Cuál es la razón?

_ ¿Acaso no puedo ver a mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo?

_ Claro y eres bienvenido siempre que lo desees.

_ Grandioso. Pero ven. Que quiero hablar contigo mientras damos un paseo.

Dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de aquel cuerpo delgado. Llegaron hasta la miniatura del viejo oeste y ahí conversaron un poco. Para disgusto de Jed, notó como algunos vaqueros miraban en su dirección o más específicamente hacia Octavio.

Antes del amanecer, Octavio se dirigió a su lugar. Pero Jed había logrado escuchar después de la partida de su amigo romano a algunos vaqueros y lo que escuchó no le agrado, fue peor que esos soldados romanos rastreros como serpientes.

_ ¿Sabes? Ahora que veo más de cerca y con más detalle, el general romano esta de buen ver. No me importaría tenerlo en mi cama aunque fuera una noche.

_ Bueno, es que la verdad si miras por debajo de esa "faldita" tiene unas piernas muy lindas y esbeltas, como las de una chica. Me pregunto si su cintura será pequeña y "manejable."

_ Bueno, se de buena fuente que algunos de los soldados de Octavio le han echado el ojo y pretenden cortejarlo.

_ ¿Con flores y poemas cursis? Mejor ir y robarle un beso y una buena sobada a su trasero.

_ Preferible primero endulzarle el oído y luego llevarlo a la cama, seguro que le encantaría que primero le halaguen su bonita figura, y decir esas cursilerías que a las mujeres les gusta tanto, son fáciles de llevar a un revolcón una vez que le endulzas el oído.

_ Seguro…

Jed ya no lo pudo soportar. Era demasiado.

A la noche siguiente. Se propuso alejar a todos los pervertidos de Octavio. Y es que… ¡Maldición! Octavio tenía la culpa por ser tan condenablemente encantador y lo peor, era muy ingenuo para notar que pretendían acosarlo y usarlo. ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Era desasido incluso para su propio bien. Tenía que terminar con esto de una buena vez y que mejor que de la única manera que ahora se le ocurría.

Octavio era una lindura y toda dulzura una vez que llegabas a conocerlo demasiado bien. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo en admirar a su amigo en el tiempo que eran enemigos. Gracias a Larry y que por fin podían abandonar sus prisiones, comenzando a interactuar y posteriormente a trabajar juntos, comenzó a interesarse en notar cada detalle de Octavio, como la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando sonreía, la manera que se movía, orgulloso y sensual (ignoraba si su amigo lo sabía, pero demonios, esa manera de caminar… seguro más de uno se había excitado al ver ese menear de caderas.) también el como esa "faldita" le hacía ver tan condenadamente bien, casi que incitaba a levantarla y tocar esas piernas al descubierto, como diciendo "¡hey!… adelante, toca."

Bien, antes que su mente le jugara chueco, tenía que acabar con la manada de lobos hambrientos y de serpientes rastreras. Esta vez, con romanos y vaqueros fuera de sus miniaturas, aprovechó de acercarse a Octavio y enfrente de las serpientes y coyotes, lo tomó de la cintura para sorpresa de Octavio, tomó su mano y la besó como si de una bella dama se tratara y para terminar con broche de oro, le plantó un beso en los labios mientras seguía sosteniendo esa cinturita entre sus fuertes manos.

Ante la sorpresa, decepción y enojo de muchos, ambos líderes se apartaron. Octavio rojo como un tomate y bastante cohibido y Jedediah con una sonrisa triunfante. Ahora, la cereza del pastel.

_ Octy, ¿te parece si nos vamos?

Le tomó la mano y el romano se dejó guiar por el vaquero.

_ ¿Por qué fue eso, Jed?

_ Para que sepan de una vez por todas que ya no estas disponible para nadie.

Octavio se sonrojó y después que pasó el asombro le sonrió a su amigo.

_ ¿Me estas diciendo que ahora soy tuyo y sin haberme cortejado primero?

_ Ya lo he hecho antes, sutilmente.

_ Ah… no es justo, al menos uno de mis soldados me ha tratado de cortejar con un bello poema, algo erótico para mi gusto pero bello por tan bellas palabras, halagando mi belleza cual tierna flor y ojos como las gemas más preciadas, cuerpo tallado por dioses y contemplado por mortales, cuyas manos deslizándose suavemente retirando la tela mmmhpp…

Jed le besó con tal fervor que el calor era demasiado, separándose por escasos segundos, el vaquero dijo con algo de celos.

_ muy lindo sonrojo, me temo… pero el que deslizará sus manos para retirar estas telas serán las mía, y que nadie se atreva ni a imaginarlo… este lindo cuerpecito tuyo ya es mío.

Mordió el cuello, sacando un gemido.

_ Tal vez no sea bueno con la poesía y esas cosas, pero puedo ser romántico a mi manera.

Susurró entonces al oído de Octavio, provocando un aún más violento sonrojo. Miró sorprendido a Jed y con vos vacilante le respondió.

_ Sin duda alguna, muy romántico a tu manera, pero muy atrevido con tal selección de palabras, las cuales en verdad son muy lujuriosas.

Jed pegó el cuerpo de Octavio al suyo haciéndole saber que la lujuria no estaba solo en sus palabras. El romano se sonrojó aún más si era posible.

_ Ah… J-Jed… que atrevido…

_ Y verás que tan atrevido soy. Ahora si, haré saber a todos que ya no estas disponible así que ya no soñaran siquiera en pretenderte o intentar cortejarte de ninguna manera, ni con poesía ni nada.

Octavio ya no cabía de lo sonrojado. Claro, toda esa noche ni el vaquero ni el romano fueron vistos, pero a la noche siguiente, se podía notar como el general romano y antes el secreto enamorado de muchos, cojeaba ligeramente y como cierto vaquero sonreía de oreja a oreja y como ambos al conectar sus miradas se sonrojaban, uno con orgullo y el otro con ligero cohibimiento y leve sonrisa.

**FIN.**

* * *

Notas finales:

bueno gente, espero les haya gustado esta pareja, casi no hay fics de ellos y menos en español, así que decidí llevarlos al lado oscuro mujajajajajajajaja! ¿reviews?


End file.
